Huele a lluvia
by Helena Grand
Summary: Llueve, las gotas de lluvia caen sobre la superficie del lago negro, en sus aguas hay dos jóvenes que volvieron a ser niños por un instante. Y los niños son felices porque aun no saben de los miedos de los mayores, de las diferencias de clase, de las guerras, el odio y los rencores.


Huele a lluvia, a tierra mojada, césped recién regado, en algún lugar a comenzado a llover y no tardara en llegar aqui, eso lejos de preocuparme me reconforta. Siempre me han gustado los días lluviosos, los tonos tormentosos de las nubes grises y de azul profundo, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando los tejados, el piso, las ventanas, todo, todo a su paso, pero lo que más me gusta es ese sentimiento que me embarga de extraña felicidad y nostalgia por mi primera infancia.

Cuando llueve puedo recordar como de pequeña me calzaba mis botas y mi impermeable amarillo, corría al jardín para recibir la lluvia mientras giraba y giraba hasta sentirme mareada, entonces extendía los brazos dándole la bienvenida y levantaba el rostro dejando que el agua me refrescara el rostro. Como me encantaba mojarme, oler a lluvia, brincar en los charcos que se iban formando, reía, reía como loca, bailando a los compas de una música que solo yo podía escuchar y me llenaba de euforia.

Afuera las nubes cargadas de agua se juntan en el cielo, se aprietan, oscurecen mientras chocan, hasta que los rayos brillantes iluminan el firmamento, no tardara en llover y siento mi corazón latir con fuerza. Quiero de nuevo ser aquella chiquilla bailando bajo la lluvia, girar y girar hasta caer de bruces mareada contra el césped frio y mojado, reír hasta que me duela el estomago sin que me importe lo absurdo o lo impropio de mi comportamiento.

¿Por qué no? Creo que merezco hacer algo para variar sin pensar en lo que los demás puedan pensar de mi, después de todo sería divertido evocar aquella época y dejar de preocuparme. No sería la primera vez que salía a hurtadillas del castillo y para variar esta vez no estaría en riesgo su vida, ni sería peligroso, esta vez solo seria por mero placer.

Sonreí dejándome invadir por la adrenalina, salí a prisa de mi habitación y baje las escalera esperando que la sala común estuviera vacia, sin embargo, si no lo estuviera tampoco detendría mis intenciones.

La lluvia había comenzado podía sentirlo en la piel conforme me acercaba a la salida, esa electricidad en el ambiente, esa frescura en el aire que se colo en mis pulmones antes de salir por completo del castillo. Aspire con fuerza, profundo dejándome llenar por aquellos aromas, evocando aquellos ayeres de mi infancia y me puse a reir a carcajadas como hacia tanto no lo hacía, pero me apetecía reír por nada y por todo, por la lluvia y por el recuerdo de aquella niña que danzaba bajo la lluvia en impermeable amarillo, brincando en los charcos y elevando la cara al cielo.

Fue fácil dar ese ultimo paso para ponerme bajo las tupidas gota de agua que caian. Era increíble, tal como lo recordaba, igual que antaño. Cerre los ojos y eleve el rostro, sin dejar de sonreir. siendo de nuevo la niña de mis recuerdos, extendi los brazos dejando que la lluvia me empapara por completo.

Me sentia viva, feliz y eufórica, corri solo por el hecho de dejar que mis piernas no se entumeciera, deje que mis paso me llevara al inicio del bosque prohibido y ahí mientras el viento soplaba ligero, agitando los arboles yo comencé a escuchar las viejas melodías de la lluvia golpeando los arboles, el piso, mi rostro, mi cuerpo y me inundo la nostalgia, el sentimiento, siendo de nuevo esa bailarina de torpes piernas que solo podía girar y gira, reir y reir, siendo feliz por todo, por estar viva, por respirar, por sentí la libertad corriendo por mis venas y ser poderosa por el simple hecho de entregarme a las simplezas de la vida y la existencia, por lo absurdo y los sublime, por el milagro contenido en lo mas sencillo.

Sonreí como tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y el frio erizando mi piel, pero feliz, aun girando y dando vueltas, abrí los ojos mareada, mirando al cielo gris y me deje caer en el pasto empapado como yo.

Llovía, gotas ligeras resbalando por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo pesada mi ropa, pero ligero mi espíritu. No podía dejar de sonreír, mi corazón late, late con fuerza golpeando mis costillas, haciendo mi respiración irregular. Tiemblo pero no por el frio, no por mi ropa pegada a mí como una segunda piel, si no por la adrenalina que ha llenado mi estomago de mariposas y mi pecho de emociones.

Escucho pasos acercándose, pero ni eso me importa ahora, estoy demasiado feliz para que me importe quien pueda encontrarme y reportarme por estar a deshoras fuera del castillo. Sigo tumbada sobre el césped frio y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas bien? – Escucho esas palabras entrar poco a poco en mi cerebro, aparto el sonido de la lluvia y abro los ojos, las gotas de lluvia ya no me caen en el rosto. Alguien las cubre parado frente a mí con su cuerpo.

Tenía que ser, no podía ocurrir de otra manera. De pie frente a mi con la cara llena de desconcierto y la ceja levantada esta Malfoy. Mas no me importa, ahora no me preocupa. Quizas mas tarde cuando este seca, cuando de nuevo en el castillo entrare en pánico, pero ahora, justo en este momento no me importa.

Aun cuando no quisiera no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo con ironía. Todavía invadida por esa felicidad extrema que corre por mi piel y circula por mis venas, le sonrio sin turbación, sin desconfianza. Las comisuras de mis labios se levantan, le regalo mi mejor sonrisa y no solo eso, rompo de nuevo a carcajadas. Que puedo decir, soy feliz, aun no me quito el disfraz de niña y sigo siendo la misma que era antes, sin los miedos que asotan la vida de los adultas, sin la desconfianza, sin los temores de malas intenciones. Como si todo fuera bueno, como si no hubiera maldad y todo fuera transparente.

-¡Hola! –Le saludo con el cabello pegado a la cara y la ropa escurriendo, con el corazón aun latiendo con fuerza y esas ganas de seguir guirando y corriendo bajo la lluvia fresca que se lleva con ella el peso del pasado, de los papeles que se deben seguir conforme creese y te vuelves desconfiado hasta de tu propia sombra.

Entrecierro los ojos por que las gotas de agua se cuelan en mis ojos y me impiden verle, me levanto sin prisas, sin perder la sonrisa y hasta entonces le miro a los ojos y no puedo parar de reir. Mi color favorito esta en sus ojos como lagunas plateadas y nubes grises, como cielos tormentosos y me recuerdan también la lluvia que tanto me gusta. Aun llueve y me parece que nunca antes había notado cuanto me gusta su color de ojos.

Se, con solo verle que tiene preguntas, muchas preguntas por hacer y me mira como si hubiera enloquecido y lo cierto es que no me importa, ahora no, quizás después, tal vez cuando la lluvia termine y su olor se disipe de mi sistema.

-¡Puedo pedirte algo! -Le pido tomando su mano como un viejo amigo. –No digas nada, dame por mi lado y disfruta la lluvia. Hace mucho que no soy tan feliz y no se tu, pero quiero tener un momento de paz, sin que importe nada. –Las palabras escapan de mi boca y fluyen como el agua, ya mañana me preocupare por el ridículo, hoy solo quiero ser feliz.

No espero respuesta, no la necesito. Hoy dejo atrás los cuestionamientos sobre lo políticamente correcto. Quiero que al menos por un momento el agua enjuague mis penas y se lleve mi equipaje y el suyo, y solo ser nosotros sin nombre, sin pasado, sin futuro, solo con un presente y este momento, nada más.

Levanto mi rostro, cierro los ojos, sonrió y al abrirlos de nuevo aun veo confusión en sus ojos, pero no lo dejo pensar, tomo su otra mano y giro llevándolo conmigo. Damos vueltas y mas vueltas, el no me suelta y al final sonríe. Porque es contagioso y loco bailar bajo la lluvia, dar vueltas sin que importe nada.

Mareados nos detenemos y sin más palabras corre tambaleándome sin soltar su mano, me sigue confiado, abandonándose como lo he hecho yo y corremos al lado.

Me zafo los zapatos como puedo y suelto su mano. –¡A que no te atreves! –Suelto el reto gritando para que me escuche sobre el ruido de la tormenta. De nuevo hecho a correr y salto extendiendo los brazos y soltando una carcajada. Me sumerjo y salgo flotando sin esfuerzo de las aguas del lago negro.

No espero mucho, poco tarda en reaccionar y seguir mis pasos, el jamás desistiría de un reto, lo sé, lo conozco demasiado bien.

_Llueve, las gotas de lluvia caen sobre la superficie del lago negro, en sus aguas hay dos jóvenes que volvieron a ser niños. Y los niños son felices porque aun no saben de los miedos de los mayores, de las diferencias de clase, de las guerras, el odio y los rencores. _

_A la mañana siguiente estarán enfermos con fiebre pues se abran resfriado, pero aun serán felices por que descubrieron cuanto les gusta a los dos los días de tormenta y que de vez en cuando es bueno volver a ser niños y ser felices mientras bailan y dan vueltas bajo la lluvia._


End file.
